narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yamanaka Inofuuten
Appearance Yamanaka Inofuuten's style of dress is bizarre at best- his long blonde hair is often described as out of control, his excessive use of fishnets are frowned upon and his long gloves make him look effeminate. Due to his long gloves, long hair and fishnets, he is often mistaken for a girl. Also, because of his purple clothing, he is mistaken as a close relative of Yamanaka Ino, when in reality he is a very distant relation. He can always be found with a slightly unhinged smile on his face and there is always a glimmer of something akin to insanity in his bright blue eyes. His fishnets conceal various old battle scars. Personality Inofuuten seems dreamy and happy when talked to, and he often speaks in a sing-song tone. He seems to be easygoing and is never offended when he is mistaken for a girl- he laughs along with whoever gets it wrong and agrees that his appearance is misleading. However, this dreamy happiness can be inappropriate in serious or solemn situations, yet Inofuuten either doesn't seem to realise this or is unable to do anything about it. Inofuuten is never outwardly sad, but can be thoughtful sometimes. When he gets angry, it is often difficult to tell because he remains, as always, "happy", and it is unknown precisely what can trigger his temper. His personality is often found to be abnormal by those who spend more than a brief time in his presence and as such, while he has various acquaintances, people are too nervous or wary of him to become his friend and spend time with him. However, this doesn't seem to bother him at all. In addition, Inofuuten has a particular problem- the smell of blood sends him into a state whereupon if he does not cause blood to be drawn visibly either from himself or from another person, he begins to experience a painful migraine which causes him to become deranged- if he smells blood, he requires seeing some. This accounts for some of his old scars, which come from his tendency to draw blood from himself in this state. Also, if he sees blood, he immediately descends into a frenzied state of bloodlust which takes some difficulty to be reversed. Background Inofuuten was an average Yamanaka with above average abilities, graduating the academy and working his way up gradually to Jounin. He was initially given a genin team to mentor but was replaced when he was sent away by the Hokage- one of Konoha's allied villages was attacked by another village. This war lasted for half a year and Konoha continued to send their available shinobi as back-up, as their allies had a deficit of ninja to defend them. Inofuuten, previously used to risky and violent missions as a jounin, got his first taste of war there. After a few rotations on the front line, he was used as an interrogator due to his Yamanaka jutsu. Between bloody conflict and entering the mind of some mentally traumatised enemies, Inofuuten's mental health began to deteriorate. When the mastermind of the war (one of the enemy) was captured, it was the final straw- what Inofuuten saw in the enemy's mind sent him over the edge and broke him. The insanity of the enemy had infected Inofuuten's mind. It wasn't immediately evident that something was wrong with the Yamanaka, but soon after he came home, he was challenged to a fight by a jealous rival. Inofuuten showed absolutely no sense of restraint, and wasn't even truly aware that he had hurt the ninja until his rival was carted off to hospital with a broken leg, arm and several cracked ribs. In the face of admonishment from a medic-nin, Inofuuten's lack of realisation and continued dreamy outlook resulted in him being sent first to interrogation and then the hospital. In interrogation, it was quickly discovered that Inofuuten's mind had been broken, and he was referred to the hospital in an attempt to repair it. Working with experts in mental conditions and other Yamanaka, Inofuuten's condition improved slightly, resulting in a heartfelt apology to the rival he had disabled and the promise to help his rival if anything happened. Unfortunately, despite his progress, Inofuuten remained "broken". However, the Hokage decided that Inofuuten was fit enough to return to life as a jounin, and as he was already insane, he was used from time to time in Interrogation because he was effectively immune to any disturbing images in the minds of prisoners. Also, he was able to force information from the toughest of prisoners (usually with the unfortunate side-effect of sending them temporarily mad). While carrying out various solo missions, Inofuuten developed some new jutsu that cemented his status as a "clever maniac". However, Inofuuten has been warned not to use some of these jutsu unless he is in a life-threatening or emergency situation. Depending on whether he disobeys this warning, he may receive a cursed seal that will restrict usage of these techniques. Abilities As a member of the Yamanaka clan, Inofuuten possesses the typical mind-reading and mind-control skills that belong to the clan. However, he has furthered his prowess by inventing some jutsus that are more harmful in nature than the basic Yamanaka jutsu. *'Shinranshin no Jutsu - Mind Body Disturbance Technique' The standard Yamanaka jutsu that, instead of transferring all of the user's consciousness into the opponent, sends only a spirit of confusion, causing them to attack their allies. Although the opponent is aware of what they are doing, they are unable to stop themselves. This technique can also be used to simply stun the opponent so they can't move. *'Shintenshin no Jutsu - Mind Body Switch Technique' A trademark Yamanaka jutsu that allows the user to enter the mind of another person or even an animal. The user transfers their consciousness to the opponent, giving them complete control of the body for a short period of time. Their original body is left defenseless while this jutsu is active, leaving it susceptible to attack until they return. The mind transfer is slow-moving, moves in a straight direction, and takes some time to return to the user's body if it misses. Because of these reasons it should only be used on immobilized targets. Similarly, if the opponent's will is strong enough, they can force the user from their body. Lastly, should any physical injury befall the victim's body while the mind-link is active, it would cause the user's body to also receive those same injuries. For example, should the victim's arm be detached, the user's arm would be detached as well, leading to the conclusion that, should the victim die, the user would also die. In the past, Inofuuten has abused this jutsu to cause harm to an opponent, inflicting the same harm on himself and gaining various scars. *'Kishou - Mind Reading' Another Yamanaka jutsu- by entering someone's mind, they may read thoughts or probe memories, even those under mental blocks. Inofuuten has sufficient skill that he can do it just by placing a hand on the target's forehead rather than with the aid of other ninjas or machines, but he must perform a long chain of handsigns to enable him to do it independently and simply by placing a hand on the target's forehead. If the chain is broken by an attack or disruption of concentration, Inofuuten has to start again, which makes this technique practically impossible in fighting situations or if the target is not restrained. *'Kitou - Mind Writing' Developed by Inofuuten and based off of the mind reading jutsu, instead of reading memories and thoughts, this technique implants thoughts and memories into the target. This can be used for a range of things, from implanting false memories into a target, influencing the thoughts of someone so that they may do something they would not usually do, to mental torture by giving the target disturbing and traumatising images. It is performed in the same way as Mind Reading, but the Kishou chain of handsigns must be performed in reverse. Because Inofuuten developed this technique, he is more familiar with the handsigns and that makes the technique slightly easier to perform in battle for him than Kishou. *'Ishindenshin - Telepathy' This jutsu allows Inofuuten to telepathically communicate with other people. He must control his chakra in order to keep the telepathic link with the designated communicator. If he is startled or attacked when he is concentrating the link breaks. *'Shinkeikeika - Nervous System Strike ''(Parent Jutsu) ' Using the Yamanaka hand sign, Inofuuten strikes at the nervous system of an opponent, forcing him to stand completely still to keep the tenuous link intact. Alone, this jutsu is harmless, but it is the prerequisite jutsu and must be performed if the following offensive jutsu are to be used: - '''Itai no Sekika - Pain Overload' Inofuuten uses his control over the opponent's nervous system to force pain receptors to react, causing the opponent to suffer a huge blast of crippling pain that knocks them out, or if they are tough opponents, temporarily disables them. -'Shinkei Kakimazeru - Nerve Scramble' Inofuuten uses his control over the opponent's nervous system to send electrical signals through all motor neurones, scrambling them and disabling the opponent temporarily. After the opponent overcomes the temporary incapacitation, their co-ordination takes several minutes to return to normal and as such, their fighting is slightly impaired. -'Kin Suberu - Muscle Control' Inofuuten can control the opponent's muscles, making him able to control their actions. As such, his preferred action is to make them inflict injuries upon themselves that interfere with or ruin their ability to fight. Summary The Nervous System Strike jutsu, while powerful, is limited by various factors- firstly, Inofuuren must stand completely still to use the parent jutsu. Secondly, as he has to suppress the opponent's will and keep control of the nervous system, it takes up lots of chakra and cannot last for long. Also, if the opponent's will is strong enough, the connection can be reversed and anything that Inofuuten tries to do to the opponent will backfire, causing any techniques he performs to attack himself rather than his opponent. Inofuuten is currently developing possibly his most sinister jutsu yet- one that involves using the Yamanaka talents to cause loss of limbs. Inofuuten is different from most Yamanaka as he uses his techniques more for harmful purposes than to disable an opponent or gather information. Trivia Inofuuten's favourite colour is crimson thanks to his "problem" with blood. Inofuuten's favourite kanji is 気 (ki- mind, spirit). Inofuuten likes to stand outside in the rain, especially at night. Quotes *"It's funny, isn't it? You never usually see the clan members who are 'different' or 'broken' when you're in the village. It's not so much that they hide them away as distance themselves from us...there are three ways to be if you're in a clan. You either fit in, like a round peg in a round hole...or you don't follow the traditions and try to stand out, like a square peg in a round hole. Or there's something within you that doesn't quite adhere to the way a Yamanaka should be, something fundamentally wrong...and that's like standing in the middle of the sandy village of Sunagakure with an Otogakure hitai-ate on...What, you were expecting another peg metaphor?" *"Hm? Oh! Right, you're talking to me that way because you think that I'm a girl! Sorry to let you down." *"I smell....iron...ah! My head...it hurts...blood...I must see that crimson liquid of life!" *"...Sorry, you were talking to me? I just...zone out from time to time..."